Raw Meat
The Raw Meat is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a curative item that restore Link's health by refilling one Heart Container. Link can find it by hunting mammals such as boars, foxes, and mountain Goats. Link can also purchase it from some traveling merchants such as the traveling butcher Mezer. Raw Meat also spawns on one of the broken tables in the Dining Hall of Hyrule Castle. It is the basic and lowest grade animal meat in Breath of the Wild. Link can roast it with fire or volcanic temperatures to make Seared Steak or freeze it to make Icy Meat. Raw Meat is a key ingredient is several dishes such as Meat Curry and Meat Stew. It can also be used as an ingredient to create Meat Skewers, Tough Meat-Stuffed Pumpkin, and Spicy Pepper Steak though other grades and types of meat can be used to create these as well. It resembles a slab of meat. This item was initially called Steak in early builds of the game. Dishes Raw Meat is a key ingredient in several recipes and dishes: *Icy Meat *Meat Curry *Meat and Rice Bowl *Meat and Seafood Fry *Meat Stew *Salt-Grilled Meat *Spiced Meat Skewer *Seared Steak It can also be used as an ingredient in various dishes that require meat or are meat-based: *Creamy Meat Soup *Copious Meat Skewers *Meat Skewer *Meat and Mushroom Skewer *Meat Pie *Meaty Rice Balls *Glazed Meat *Monster Stew *Spicy Pepper Steak *Steamed Meat *Tough Meat-Stuffed Pumpkin Cooking Raw Meat with potion ingredients (Frogs, Lizards, Insects, Monster Parts, or Ancient Materials) will result in the failed dish Dubious Food. Cooking it with Gemstones, Flint, or Wood will result in the failed dish Rock-Hard Food. Related Side Quests During the "Koko Cuisine" side quest, Koko asks Link to bring her some meat to make Tough Meat-Stuffed Pumpkin. Link can bring her any grade of animal meat including Raw Meat to complete the quest and will be rewarded with a Tough Meat-Stuffed Pumpkin. Though not truly a side quest during "The Isolated Plateau", Link has the option to assist the Old Man in a miss-able side quest-like activity where Link must help him remember the missing ingredient of a recipe for Spicy Raw Meat and Seafood Fry. The Old Man remembers two ingredients are Raw Meat and a Spicy Pepper which he writes down in his diary but can't remember the third ingredient. Link can obtain Raw Meat by hunting Boars and Spicy Peppers can be found inside the Woodcutter's House. The missing ingredient is a Hyrule Bass. Cooking all three ingredients in the Cooking Pot near the Woodcutter's House while the Old Man is setting next to it will jog his memory and he give Link his Warm Doublet as thanks. The Old Man later records the complete recipe in his diary. See also * Raw Prime Meat * Raw Gourmet Meat * Raw Bird Drumstick * Raw Bird Thigh * Raw Whole Bird Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Cooking Ingredients Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items